Dani
by CPhantom16
Summary: Dani, has to hide and run from GIW. When she meets a crazed social worker named Rose who uses her inside sources to find Dani's family, inside sources like her brother, a GIW agent O. As time goes on Vlad will take dani with some help from Rose. Will Danny get a home!
1. Rose

Dani has been flying for days. The GIWs (guys in white) have been hot on her trail for two months. She found the only way to ditch them was to be a human. Easy as that sounds she fell asleep on a Bus passing Amity and couldn't afford one back, she walked, for a week. Eating only what 10 bucks could buy her, a man gave her the 10 and that's the help she got for a long time.

GIW are not the only ones hot on her trail, a woman, Rose Patters, social services worker. Rose, mid thirties, red hair back in a bun, had a story of her own she tried to hold back, compress and forget. But the memories of being abused at 6 and leaving home with her brother at 10 Haunted her permanently making it her life goal to take runaways to the state, to the system, to find parents, unite family's and prevent her future from being A kids reality.

Rose saw dani tired, dirty, and hungry, lying by the supermarket, she saw dani open a pack of crackers with a guilty face as she at them. This is why Rose had this job, to stop this. Rose approached dani, and was caught off gaurd by the bright flash of green eyes that greeted her, dani thinking fast, turned her head and threw a green bottle away from her face to make it look like that was what the green the woman saw taken back by this said "that's quite the trick you got there, did your dad show you that?"

That cut deep.

"no ma'am he didn't."

"do you know where you parents are?"

dani thinking quick realized this woman was gonna call her parents if she said she had them, "in heaven miss. About a year ago they died and I've been trying to find my cousin in Amity park, are you heading that way?"

It shocked Rose how open this little girl was, she had family, why didn't she call them? If her parents died a year ago then why is she finding her cousin now? Questions filled her mind but she knew she needed to act fast or the trust in this child would flutter away. "Yes i am, my brother is in amity, would you like a ride to your cousins house?"

"Oh yes miss thank you!" Dani knew the best way from GIW was to find Danny!

* * *

The car looked new, shinny black, familiar, she had seen the same car before. Dani didn't know where, but she did. Maybe familiar is good, she thought as she climbed in the car, thoughts racing.

Danny could not adopt her because of his parents, tucker? No. Sam? That's it sam! sam had black hair, so did she, sam could be her cousin, in a way, could sam adopt her? No, she couldn't have a family,It's to painful to think of another father like Vlad.

Her thoughts were interrupted with "so who's your cousin?"

on her toes again. "Sam Manson , she is sadly the only member of the family I know, her parent don't know me, but I knew sam from an accidental meeting on a road trip! Her best friend fed me and got me clean cloths, a bath, and sam and I talked a lot! Besties even, and then we found I was related as a second cousin somehow, I forget." The whole time dani talked she used an Innocent voice , laughing, acting younger, more vonravble. To see what game this woman was playing, even this woman's name was...wait.

"miss?"

"yes darling?"

weird woman. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"how rude of me! My name is miss rose, Rose Patters, but Rose is fine dearie."

"ok miss Rose, my name is Danielle, but you can call me dani!" Getting on this woman's good side was not hard, I just had to humor her for another 7-8 hours or so...crap.


	2. Oh brother

**hey readers! I have a book report so a chapter or two a day is the best I can do! Sorry! Enjoy and please comment, I want to know what you think ㈳3 thank you!**

* * *

Dani had been in the car with miss rose for 3 hour shooting the breeze, when dani made a huge mistake, she asked family and work.

Rose let her know, a little hasty, "I'm a social service agent."

"A what!" A look of panic filled Danish eyes, Rose knew that look all to well.

"don't panic I'm on vacation, think , why would a social service agent travel more than 1 hour for work, I'm seeing my brother in amity, please don't jump out of the car."

That last line hit dani, this woman cared and obviously wasn't lying about her job, what other job besides kid napper would make a kid leap from a moving car... Quick judgment call! Ok she's not that bad I'm fine.

she took a deep breath and got back into character, " thank you rose I understand, I would never jump from a moving vehicle."

She had to change the subject because as a social worker she might ask more questions, vacation or not! 5 hours to go.

"so tell me about your brother miss Rose!"

"oh, him" she did a funny grimes and laughed, "well for starters he's bald, I always hated that, it's for the job he always said, but I can't stand it."

dani really was bonding with this woman, she was funny, and it sounded like her brother worked at a sandwich shop or something.

"that fruit loop, 33 I think now, crazy as the day is long, he believes in ghost!"

dani laughed "well if you live in amity you know ghost are very real and have two sides, good ghost bad ghost stuff."

"oh really" the woman sounded actually interested

"yah" dani told her a lot about ghost and Danny phantom, and the hero, even used miss roses phone to show her a fuzzy video of the hero, no clear ones really existed from fans, only news reporters seemed to get good stuff and they only show it live, UG!

The whole time Rose was so intrigued about how this little girl knew so much about ghost.

"when did you learn all this?"

good thing she was quick on her feet.

"I stayed at my cousins best friends house for a wile, his parents are ghost hunters and were so busy in there lab they didn't know I was there! For almost a week! Busy workers I guess."

"what was this friends name if I might ask?"

"Danny phant- I mean Fenton! Danny Fenton! Blah all this talk of phantom, well I feel tired do you mind if I take a nap, THANKS." Dani did a big cheesy smile and pretended to sleep for 20 minuets.

while she slept...

"Screen come down," a silver 5 inch screen came from the ceiling and rose said "call GIW inc." a call rang for a wile then a old man answered, "this line is reserved!" His old wrinkled chins wobbled as he huffed at the screen, Rose smiled at her grandfather, aging spots on his bald head and byphocle Sunglasses to cover his aged eyes.

"It's me gramps, I need to talk to Oswald please."

"say his name again" the old man squinted and got only an inch from the screen fogging it with his heavy breath.

"ok, can agent O come to the screen sir." Rose said in a mocking tone.

her brother came to the screen, and she told him all that happened and if he didn't mind her visiting to save her cover for this little girl, agent O agreed and wished her well, then started to tell her about Dani Phantom, a new phantom. Shocked first then bored as he went on, she then said her discoveries from dani, the little girl she picked up who used to live in amity, it was all new to him, he wrote it all down, and was so amazed that he asked to see this girl. Rose not knowing why not agreed.

"Good by little brother I love you!"

"the feeling is mutual miss"

"come now Oswald I'm your sister,"

"fine," you could see agent O look around nervously "I love you too by"

Dani , was awake the whole time.


	3. Cars

Dani realized who this woman was, crazy! She was going to take her right to the home of a GIW agent! She had to get away.

-_dramatic yawn_- "Miss Rose?"

"yes darling."

"how long until we get to amity, because I have to use the bathroom."

this way she can get find out how long it will take to get to amity by car, multiply that, and find out how long it will take for her to run... And she had to pee really bad.

"oh, well it's about another 4 hours to go, let's stop At Nasty Burger. I think they have a branch around here somewhere."

_at the nasty burger..._

"I'm really hungry miss Rose!" I needed food to go when I run, so I'll get a lot of food and stash some in my coat pocket!

"of course order as much as you want dear."

when rose wasn't looking dani ordered a lot more than expected.

"ok then, um... 6 burgers, 20 nuggets, mighty meaty meal- make that two mighty meaty meals, and 4 bottles of water."

the lady at the register looked shock but didn't think twice, she probably had brothers in the car.

after the food arrived on the first tray, Rose took it thinking that was it. Dani rushed her to a table, out of register view. When the next tray with all the rest of Dani's food arrived, she stuffed her pockets- FULL. She still had 6 burgers and 4 waters on miss roses tray. In she goes.

careful not to show her pockets dani comes and slowly opened the first burger, eating it, savoring this flavor. Then the second she slipped in her pocket, when she noticed she was almost out of room, no place for water. She pretended to yawn, smoothly move ing the water from her pocket to her hood, making room.

"Ok dani hurry up lamb chop! We still have 4 hours to go and I have a special person we are going to meet right before we see you cousin!"

now or never.

"Alright miss Rose, but first I have to use the bathroom."

dani ran to the bathroom, looked under the stalls and didn't see anyone, she phased through the back wall, as she left the bathroom she got a milkshake from the kitchen and left.

* * *

After some time Rose knew dani had left, she went to the now empty bathroom and thought how she could slip away so easy. She knew where she would be going. Amity park. She had some research to do.

* * *

Dani flew a good two hours before she felt tired, she found a nice looking country house and a farm, she went to the barn and fell asleep on the hay in the loft. Back to her human form she heard a beeping, she looked out the window and saw a drone That had been following her, it didn't see her transform but the drone knew she was on her way to Amity. CRAP. Back to walking.

* * *

"Agent O Please." Said a stressed and determined voice.

"Rose! Rethinking being agent R?"

"No, not even close, I need some tech. I need to find the little girl that was with me."

"Another runner huh?" He said with a proud smirk.

"like you don't lose clients all the time, you deal with ghost for god sake they literally slip through your fingers!"

"Haha very funny. Did she mention any family?"

"yes, a Sam Manson, and for a while she stayed with a Danny Fenton."

rose saw her brother noticeably cringe at the name Fenton.

"O , what gives?"

"Fentons, what did she say about them?"

"She said they were ghost hunters, and busy people, so busy they didn't know she was there for a week! No, that will not be her new home if that's your thought."

"That's the last thing that I would want to happen. Fentons are a family of gunnies idiots. I know oxi moron but it's true. They have two Kids, Daniel and jasmine. The poor souls, even the poor son has had to deal with his parents stupidity, they made an experiment that zapped him from school for a week."

"did he have any effects?"

"I- I don't know? We never checked."

"well you should after finding who is related to the Mansons, anyone with the name dani."

"Alright will do."


End file.
